


Banquet Etiquette

by theweddingofthefoxes



Series: The Glowing Sun and Faithful Moon [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, boy emperor au, ren is a being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/pseuds/theweddingofthefoxes
Summary: At Armitage's first formal banquet, both he and his guard must be on their best behavior.





	

Normally, the Emperor Brendol did not approve of his son staying up so late, but for the yearly tribute banquet, an exception could be made, just for the one night. It was the second year Ren had been in the service of the Empire–he had just passed his twelfth birthday, and Armitage was thirteen–but he had never attended because Armitage had not been old enough to attend until this year. In the years before, Armitage would stay in his chambers, and Ren would show him new Force tricks he had learned in his training, or they would play strategy games on Armitage’s holopad, and nobody bothered to make sure they were sleeping so they could stay up as long as they liked, making fun of the guests somewhere they wouldn’t be heard. 

But this year, Armitage was of an age to begin learning how to attend Imperial functions, and where Armitage went, Ren went, too. Now, the little emperor was dressed up in all the gaudy, overdone finery that he and Ren had spent the previous years mocking, and it was lucky for him that the pale base coat that had been painted onto his face concealed his irritated blushing.

“You look like a cake topper,” Ren said to him, low, trying to hide his grin as they entered the hall. “You look like a doll that fell into a makeup drawer.”

“Shut up,” Armitage hissed. 

“You look like a coloring page.”

“Shut up,” Armitage said again, working as hard as possible to keep his voice down. “Do you think I’m kidding when I say I’ll have you murdered?”

“You have to find someone who’s good enough to, first.”

Armitage snorted, and then they were seated and Ren kept silent, mostly out of a healthy respect for the Emperor Brendol. Brendol had never exactly been unkind to him, but it was clear that Brendol saw him as a tool, a useful item that would keep his son safe, and every show of kindness that Brendol had given to him had been with some ulterior purpose–to make him stronger, smarter, better, more suited to the task he was to devote his life to. There had been a brief ceremony in which the Emperor had officially decreed that little Ben Solo would be a lifelong servant of the Imperial Family, and would be known forever after as Kylo Ren, Personal Guardsman of the heir, Armitage. He was given a lightsaber of his very own. He was given a seal of his own, that no one else could use. And with that he was given to Armitage. He didn’t even have to say anything, only bend his knee.

How scared he’d been, though he’d done his very best not to show it. But he’d only been a kid then, ten years old. He had trained so intensely, become such an important part of the Imperial Family already. He felt much older now, much more mature. Even if he didn’t always act it. 

When Brendol’s attention was occupied by a sommelier who wanted to know if the Emperor would prefer red or white wine, Ren breathed in Armitage’s ear.

“You look like a Life Day decoration.”

Armitage’s eyes flicked over to his father, to see if it was safe to respond. Brendol was explaining the exact vintage he needed to have delivered to the table if the sommelier intended on having a job this time tomorrow. It was safe. 

“As soon as we get back to my quarters I’m going to punch you in the face.”

“Mmmhm.”

But of course, Armitage is too tired to do any such thing by the time they are returned to his quarters. There was reason that only now was Armitage able to attend; the formalities go on until nearly two in the morning, and it takes every ounce of effort for Armitage, who is naturally an early riser and who has trouble staying awake past midnight, to not nod off. By this point, Ren was nagging at him just to keep him from falling asleep, but he started running out of things to compare Armitage to. 

Armitage was so tired that he merely crumpled onto his bed, his breath soft and steady, like one already asleep. “Armitage,” Ren called. “You still look like a princess doll. You still look like an embroidered napkin.”

“I don’t even care…”Armitage grumbled. 

“You have to wash up.”

Armitage grunted, ninety percent asleep. 

“Do I have to do everything?” Ren asked, mock-annoyed.

“I’m the Emperor,” Armitage said. “Yes, you do.”

Ren went into Armitage’s refresher and dampened a cloth, brought it out, dripping. “Hold still,” he said, wiping away the cosmetics with a forceful but careful hand. Armitage winced but let him, said nothing as Ren made sure everything was gone. “Okay. Go to sleep now.”

This sort of thing seemed to happen a lot. Any time Armitage needed a little extra help, or care, there didn’t seem to be anyone else around but Ren to make sure it happened. Not as far as education, or duties, or being given any object he wanted, or things like that. Armitage had the best teachers, and clothes, and gifts, and food, and hopefully, if he did not have the best guard just yet, Ren would grow to become the best guard. But things like making sure Armitage was happy or attended to in his private moments….Ren assumed that that was what he had been given to Armitage for, when he knelt before Brendol two years ago and accepted his new name and new life. 

Armitage looked so gentle and happy and clean that it made Ren’s heart melt a little. Was this what it was like to have a brother you loved? That was what the Emperor had wanted, and Ren supposed that it had come true. He gave Armitage’s face one last swipe with the cloth, to make sure, and then climbed into his own bed, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm collecting all my Boy Emperor Hux stories from [ Tumblr](http://theweddingofthefoxes.tumblr.com/tagged/boy-emperor-hux) on my Ao3! This was the first one that came from a lil prompt, and people really seemed to like it. Thanks so much to the anon who sent me the idea because I got REALLY inspired.


End file.
